Experiment 409
by SwiftslashxLeafstorm
Summary: Three multi-mix experiments. That's what we are. And - we're successful. But we do NOT plan on doing tricks for the whitecoats like good little mutants. Now we're gonna find Maximum Ride and her flock. But... is it good to go searching, or will things crash and burn? Whatever, I'm going to find out. Set during the first book, just after Max Ride and her flock escaped. Iggy/OC


**I'm sorry for disappearing. I hit some serious road blocks, and I definitely plan on updating "I'm a ThunderClan Cat" shortly. Anyway, this is just a little... experiment of mine. Gettit? Experiment? No? Well, anyway, please review to tell me what you think. Oh, wait, disclaimer: SwiftslashxLeafstorm doesn't own Max Ride. There.**

* * *

"Experiment 407, 408, and 409, get up."  
"Good, good, experiments 407 and 408."  
"Experiment 409. Experiment 409. Experiment 409!"  
I ignored the deep husky voice. I was having the strangest dream, where I had wings and was locked in a doggy crate. Wings! I had read too much Maximum Ride last night. I had only read the first 4 pages of the first book, yet this dream was vivid and real.  
"Experiment 409!" the voice harshly shouted.  
"Flare," another voice whispered. I started awake, fully. Only my friends called me Flare. Unless… I snapped my eyes open and sat up, looking around. A searing pain immediately greeted me in my shoulders and a lesser pain in my whole body. And… out of my back, where I normally couldn't feel pain, was white-hot fire. I was about to turn around and look when…  
"Great, experiment 409." The voice, belonging to an ugly brutish man in a white coat, coaxed gently.  
"How're they going?" another pharmacist lady asked the man.  
"Fine," he replied. "Experiments 408 and 407 woke up first, crossbreeds human/avian/cat-European, and human/avian/dog-Golden Retriever. 409 woke up last, an hour later, human/avian/unidentified-fossilized reptile DNA. All have a successful response to sound, light, and touch. Checking movement now."  
The lights were too bright. My legs were strapped to a gleaming stainless-steel lab table, which was much too clean. Much, much too clean. And then, with sickening horror, I saw needle-sharp scalpels and surgical instruments next to me. Those instruments of death were stained with my blood. Don't ask me how I knew it was my blood, I just knew. I turned to look at my back to investigate the burning pain, cold fear beginning to creep up my spine.  
I bit back a scream as I saw what were protruding from my shoulder blades. There were huge, pure white wings, soft and reactive, painful to touch. I ran a finger gently along one gingerly, feeling the pain being replaced by a soft tingling hum.  
I gingerly moved them about. They reacted perfectly, folding out and shimmering in the hard, white light. I noticed the feathers were damp and rough, and my skin was pale.  
I licked my lips as my stomach rumbled. I felt my teeth… sharp? Although oddly only the two at the front, positioned where fangs are on snakes. I checked my pale skin and newly acquired fangs. Wow.  
I probably looked like a vampire! That's… sorta cool.  
"Experiment 409!" a stern voice called, interrupting my reeling mind.  
"Uhhh, yeah?" I replied absentmindedly, brushing a loose strand of wavy black hair out of the way of my grey-blue-green eyes.  
"We have allocated a space for you and your… friends. Come along."  
The whitecoat gestured us along to a corridor, after quickly removing the bindings strapping us down to the lab tables.  
"Flare," Shimmer whispered.  
I turned to look at her and Crystal for the first time. My eyes widened with shock.  
Shimmer had chocolate brown wings protruding from her back. She also... had brown cat ears and a tail. I saw whiskers shooting out from around her nose and thin, sharp claws replacing her fingernails.  
Crystal had dirty blonde wings and floppy golden dog-ears. She also had a gold tail, wagging energetically back and forth like it was never going to stop. She too had claws replacing her fingernails, yet these were thicker and stronger than Shimmer's.  
Of course, if you're wondering these OBVIOUSLY aren't our real names. We're best friends, even in being kidnapped by psycho-scientists, and these are just nicknames we chose when we were nine, five years ago.  
Even at fourteen we still use them.  
Crystal's real name is Tiffany, Tiffany West.  
Shimmer's real name is Violet Daniels.  
And my real name is Chrissie. Chrissie Ride.  
And trust me, I get the unlikeliness of it all.  
For by now, I had pretty much realized we were at the School from the Max Ride books. Her name's Max RIDE, my name's Chrissie RIDE.  
But, whatcha gonna do? I thought helplessly as we were all taken along to a holding cell thing with a long bench running along its sides. We were rather ungraciously chucked in, and the steel doors slammed behind us, enveloping us in total darkness.


End file.
